


02

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Estetika Scrambled [17]
Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Universe, Clothing, Drabble, Gen, Modeling, Photo Shoots, Photographs
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Hosea sih sudah biasa.





	02

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Scrambled © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Setelah pemotretan individu Valent berakhir, kini tiba giliran Hosea. Pemuda itu, sama seperti Valent, duduk di kursi di depan kamera. Ditatapnya Carmell yang berdiri di samping kamera sebelum bertanya, "Posenya mesti gimana, nih?"

"Jangan lempeng!" Begitu saja pesan Carmell. Gadis itu yakin Hosea yang terbiasa jadi model sudah tahu harus berpose seperti apa.

Hosea memulai pemotretan dengan beberapa foto _candid_. Namun, bagi Carmell, tidak ada satu pun foto yang memuaskan dari foto-foto yang telah dipotret.

"Hosea coba pake kacamata item, deh!" saran Carmell sambil menyerahkan kacamata hitam kepada si pemuda yang sedang dipotret.

Hosea menurut. Kembali dilakukannya beberapa pose dengan memakai kacamata hitam.

Barulah Carmell bisa mendecak puas setelahnya.


End file.
